Wish Upon A Star
by Roxius
Summary: Klavier and Daryan both come to the startling conclusion that they love Ema. However...which one will she take? DaryanXEmaXKlavier. Rated due to dirty jokes regarding Daryan's hair. Het Love Triangle. Please R & R!


"You have a Phallic Pompadour!"

"Shut up."

"Attention, Duelists! My hair is assaulting you!...that's what you would say, right?"

"Shut up!"

"Your hair is Dumbledore's favorite friend!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ASSHOLE BITCH!"

The two more prominent members of the Gavinners, Klavier Gavin and Daryan Crescend, were busy walking through town to a diner since Ema had refused to drive them there. She had said she had better things to do than hang out with a couple of glimmerous fops.

Daryan sighed and slipped a lone cigarette in between his lips. Suddenly, he started thinking about that female detective who utterly dissed Klavier in public earlier. Chuckling, he turned to his friend and exclaimed, "You know, Klavier, you're not as smooth with the ladies as I thought! That Ema chick...she dumped you good! Ha ha ha ha!"

Klavier smirked and stared down at the ground. Although he didn't want to admit it yet...he kind of liked Ema a bit more than most of the girls he had come across in life. Sure, she was hard, stern and a bit obnoxious sometimes, but...that was what Klavier liked about her. She was different. She gave him a challenge to try and win her heart.

"Of course...since she's not interested in you...maybe I can give her a try..." Daryan said with another chuckle. Klavier froze in place and his eyes widened. 'No...no way. Daryan couldn't possibly be really interested in her, right? Only her body...well, that's no good either, but still...' Klavier was really starting to get nervous now.

Daryan puffed out a large ball of smoke and muttered, "You know...for the last couple of days, my mind continues to be occupied with thoughts of that Ema Skye girl...I don't really know what's gotten into me, but...I might really be in love this time..." If this were an anime, Klavier would have probably fallen over right now.

"H-Hold on, Daryan!" Klavier exlcaimed, hoping he could somehow change his friend's mind, "Why would you be interested in a girl like that...? She's always moody...and stuffing her face with those weird Snackoo things all the time! Listen to me, Daryan! Don't go out with her!" However, Klavier had forgotten Daryan was a skilled detective.

As he snuffed out the cigarette against his boot, Daryan said, "Oh...I see what's going on here now. You can't fool a detective of my degree, Klavier! For one reason or another...you're in love with that Ema girl, too! Ha ha ha ha! Oh god! That's hilarious! HA HA HA HAH HAH!!!" Daryan was practically rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly.

Klavier tried to control himself in various ways (breathing in and out; thinking about happy things...), but none of them worked. Daryan just kept laughing and laughing, his words etching deep scars into the rock star's heart. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Picking Daryan up off the ground quite forcefully, Klavier exclaimed, "HOW ABOUT THIS, THEN? WE BOTH FIND EMA AND SEE WHO SHE REALLY LIKES!!!" Since Daryan was never one to pass up a challenge, he eagerly accepted. And just like that...both of the famous guitarists dashed down the street, looking everywhere they could to find their darling detective.

"CRAP! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"SHE MUST BE AT THE SUPERMARKET OR SOMETHING! THEY HAVE SNACKOOS THERE!"

"ALRIGHT! I CAN SEE THE MARKET! LET'S GO!"

"GODDAMIT, STOP TRIPPING ME!"

"GET YOUR GIANT FLOPPY 'DO OUT OF MY FACE, YOU PERVERT!"

"HAH HAH HAH! I'M GROSSING YOU OUT!"

"HEY, THERE SHE IS! SHE'S COMING OUT OF THE STORE!"

"HURRY!"

Ema was busy eating a new bag of Snackoos she had just bought when Klavier and Daryan dashed up in front of her, both of them completely out of breath. "Ah! There you two are! So...how was lunch?" Ema said in a rather sarcastic tone; she was still pissed off about Klavier ordering her around earlier.

Klavier wiped the sweat from his brow and cried, "L-Listen...Ema! I...I need you to answer a very important question!"

"What is it?" Ema asked. Daryan took in a deep breath as Klavier then replied, "WE...WE NEED YOU TO TELL US WHICH ONE YOU LIKE MORE! ME...OR DARYAN! COME ON...WHICH ONE DO YOU LOVE? TELL US, PLEASE!!!" And with that, Klavier collapsed to the ground completely out of breath.

Ema sighed. As much as she hated to accept it, there was only one way for this whole thing to go down smoothly. She pulled Klavier close, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Then, she did the same with Daryan. 'Aw, crap! They're both great kissers! Dammit...now what?'

Suddenly, Ema had an idea to settle things between them...

* * *

"Okay...so how do we do this again?"

"Alright...I get on top of Ema, and you get under her. This way, we can have a threesome without having to fuck each other!"

"I like that idea...maybe I can-"

"...Oh, yeah! Don't forget to use your pompadour, too!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! C'MON, THE BITCH IS WAITING FOR US IN THE BEDROOM!"

"Ah...the fickleness of youth..."

"Shut up, man! We're the same age, okay?"

"Sure, sure...let's just get this over with already...I bet poor Miss Ema's feeling pretty horny right now..."

"...you're one sick bastard, Klavier..."

"Thanks. I know..."


End file.
